


Dzień trzeci - oglądanie filmu

by Maromira



Series: 30 dni z życia [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Duma i uprzedzenie, F/M, Fluff, Post Reichenbach, Sherlock analizuje Austen, Sherlolly - Freeform, watching a movie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maromira/pseuds/Maromira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Chciałbyś obejrzeć ze mną film? – spytała niepewnie, gdy milczeli już dobre dwadzieścia minut.</p><p>- Film? – brwi Sherlocka podskoczyły do góry. Zanim jednak zdołała stwierdzić, że głupotą było zadanie tego pytania, usłyszała jak dodaje – Ach, tak.. film. John często je ogląda. Czemu nie. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dzień trzeci - oglądanie filmu

**Author's Note:**

> Tym razem mały przeskok w czasie.

Molly od zawsze kochała świat Jane Austen, namiętnie oglądając kolejne ekranizacje po kilkanaście razy. Przy tym za każdym razem emocje były takie same, a czasem jeszcze większe. Gdy miała gorszy dzień, chciała odreagować lub po prostu spędzić mile wieczór, wyjmowała jeden z filmów ze swojej kolekcji, siadała na kanapie z kubkiem herbaty i Tobym.

W wieczór po Reichenbach, Molly wyczekiwała Sherlocka przykryta kocem, wyłamując sobie palce z nerwów. Słysząc trzaskanie drzwiami, podskoczyła. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało na widok jego krzywego uśmiechu i bladej twarzy. Poklepała miejsce koło siebie, nie oczekiwała jednak, że ten rzeczywiście . Myślała, że pójdzie do jej pokoju czy łazienki i się tam zamknie lub obrazi się na cały świat. Ale to? Nawet nie łypnął groźnie na Toby'ego, co już było sporym osiągnięciem.

\- Chciałbyś obejrzeć ze mną film? – spytała niepewnie, gdy milczeli już dobre dwadzieścia minut.

\- Film? – brwi Sherlocka podskoczyły do góry. Zanim jednak zdołała stwierdzić, że głupotą było zadanie tego pytania, usłyszała jak dodaje – Ach, tak.. film. John często je ogląda. Czemu nie.

Uradowana Molly rzuciła się w poszukiwaniu płyty. Odnalazła jeden z najbardziej ulubionych – owszem, mogła by puścić mu Glee, ale uznała, że to mogło by być jak na niego za dużo. Film jeszcze jakoś przeżyje, ale Glee? Pokręciła głową. Wsunęła „Dumę i uprzedzenie", wersję z Colinem Firthem do odtwarzacza, włączyła, po czym usadowiła się koło Sherlocka.

Była zaskoczona pozytywną reakcją detektywa. Co mniej więcej sześć minut wygłaszał swoje uwagi co do treści czy danej postaci, bezlitośnie miażdżąc tych samych, za którymi i Molly nie przepadała. Sama dopiero teraz zrozumiała, jak to jest oglądać z Holmesem telewizję – każde zdanie było poważnie dyskutowane i rozkładane na czynniki pierwsze. Choć sam nie przyznałby się za nic w świecie, że coś mogło go wciągnąć, emocjonalne uwagi były zaprzeczeniem jego ewentualnych słów. Po skończonej dyskusji, kładąc się spać grubo po północy, Molly pomyślała, że może następnym razem obejrzą jednak to Glee.


End file.
